


Me, You, Vlive

by yoorautumn222



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Showki, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoorautumn222/pseuds/yoorautumn222
Summary: Just some fluffiness behind Kihyun's 200713 vlive
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Me, You, Vlive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with showki again ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> I took a really long time to finish this one so this is soooooo long overdue, but I decided to post it anyway. Because I need my fluffy showki daily dose. I hope you enjoy!

_“Hyuuuuunnngggg.......”_

Hyunwoo turns his gaze away from his phone and looks at the door of his room. He smiles when he sees his boyfriend standing there with two plastic bags in both of his hands.

Kihyun goes inside the room, puts the bags on a table, and walks to Hyunwoo who is sitting on his bed. Hyunwoo opens his arms and Kihyun immediately falls there.

“Can I kiss you?” the younger asks.

Hyunwoo chuckles, “of course, Ki. I had eye surgery, not lips. My lips are already sexy as it is, I don’t need any surgery for it.”

Kihyun punches Hyunwoo's right arm playfully, but then gives his _hyung's_ lips a peck. Hyunwoo smiles, doesn’t miss a second to capture Kihyun’s lips. They kiss slowly and sweetly, as if telling each other how much they miss the other's presence.

It’s not like they have been separated for a long time. Hyunwoo only had to stay in hospital before and after his surgery for a while, and then rest at home without following any schedule. Meanwhile Kihyun and the other members are busy preparing a lot of stuffs for their upcoming virtual concert, practice, and more schedule. Even though they live under the same roof, it’s still hard for them to spend time together. Also the fact that one of them is sick makes them miss each other even more. Kihyun’s feeling is a mix of longing and worry, while Hyunwoo's is longing and not wanting to make the other worried.

“I bought dinner. I want to eat with you,” the younger says while pouting. Hyunwoo pats his head.

“Let’s see what my baby has bought.”

They move from Hyunwoo’s room to the living room. Sitting on the sofa, Kihyun opens the plastic bags that he brought, takes out the food and puts them on the table there. He looks really excited, Hyunwoo might know why.

“Ah, chicken.....” says the older upon seeing Kihyun’s soul food on the table, like he already expecting it.

“You don’t like it?” Kihyun asks with pouty face. 

It’s funny that Kihyun often makes pouty face in front of Hyunwoo. He looks like a baby who loves sulking and throwing tantrum when he’s with his boyfriend. Well, he _is_ Hyunwoo's baby. And Hyunwoo really loves babying him. So it’s enough reason to justify his baby-like behaviour.

“Ki, you know I’m not picky with food.” Hyunwoo says, already picking up chopstick and ready to eat.

Kihyun's smile is back. “I’ll buy tonkatsu next time,” he says, earning a pat on the head from Hyunwoo.

They eat while talking about many things. Mostly Kihyun telling Hyunwoo what he did, saw, and heard. He tells Hyunwoo about cats that he met at one of their choreographer's house, blabbering about how cute they are and whining that he wants one for himself. He also talks about the progress of their concert preparation, and many other things. Hyunwoo is listening to him attentively, replies when necessary, while keep eating the chicken and onion rings since he is really hungry.

“Ah, I need to go to the company after this,” Kihyun suddenly remembers his schedule.

“Will you come home late?”

“Hmm I don’t know. Depends.”

“Minhyuk and Hyungwon were already at the company,” Hyunwoo says.

Kihyun frowns. “They were?”

“Yeah, the did vlive,” said the older nonchalantly, still focusing on his food.

“They did vlive? Together?” 

Kihyun’s tone is slightly higher and it makes Hyunwoo looks at him confused. “Yeah, why?”

Kihyun sighs, “ah...... I’m jealous.” He puts down his chopsticks and pouts, again.

“Jealous? Why?” asks Hyunwoo, eyebrows knitted together.

Kihyun looks at his boyfriend with a bored face, like saying ‘what do you mean why’. “Because we never did vlive together.”

“But we did though?”

“When?”

“Last year tour, Thailand stop. I brought my birthday cake to your room.”

“Ah, that. It wasn’t counted. It was mine but you suddenly appeared, just a guest. Not even five minutes.”

“But we did a lot of things together. Beautiful album jacket, being parents in X-Ray 1, being drama couple in X-Ray 2, being _ang_ mates in X-Ray 3, magazine photoshoots.......”

The main vocal lets out a long sigh, “I know. But I want vlive too.”

Hyunwoo pouts his lips and frowns, an expression he makes when he’s thinking. He is sure that they have done vlive together but he can’t remember what or when. It’s like the memory is at the back of his mind and he just need to bring it up front. He’s sure....some time.... quite a long ago..... it's like a really good and bad memory combined...... and then he suddenly remembers.

“Ki, we did vlive on your birthday three years ago!!! We cooked and I almost burnt down the kitchen. You don’t remember that?????”

Kihyun’s eyes lit up instantly.

“Aaahh!! You’re right. How can I forget that day,” he laughs, but stops almost immediately and pouts, “but I wanna do it hyunghyuk style. Only sit together and talk about random things.”

Hyunwoo tilts his head, “what’s so special about it? It’s the same thing.”

“No. It’s really special, _Hyung_. We have a video of both of us talking and speak each others’ mind, like a special file. It can be a treasure too if in the future we want to look back on ourselves. It’s a couple talk, very precious. Most importantly, I just want to sit and look at your face while you’re talking.”

Kihyun explains enthusiastically, and honestly Hyunwoo still can’t understand him. He knows Kihyun always treasures their moments together, it’s so admirable of him. Hyunwoo too, of course, but he doesn’t really mind if it’s on camera or not. As long as they’re side by side, he can always remember it in his mind and heart.

“Alright. If we have time, we’ll do it someday,” Hyunwoo says while caressing Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun nods in the cutest way Hyunwoo has ever seen in his life (or maybe he’s just whipped), and then continues eating his chicken.

After finishing dinner, Kihyun forces himself to get up and ends their precious short cuddling session. He actually still needs some quality time with Hyunwoo, but they can’t help it when duty calls. 

So he goes to the company and does whatever schedule they have that night.

  
***

  
The practice ends faster than they expected, maybe because Hyunwoo is not there to keep monitoring and commenting on every single mistake they make. Somehow they can really feel the emptiness of missing one member, on top of that, the leader. Their precious and always reliable leader.

Realizing that he has enough time, Kihyun decides to turn on vlive and greet their fans after a long time. He talks and reads as many comments as he can, answering questions from the fans who are watching. He also gets a call from Hyungwon, but the boy says his vlive is boring and almost fall asleep while listening, so he cuts it off while Hyungwon is still talking. 

Not long after, he reads a comment asking him to call Hyunwoo. And he gladly does that. After greeting the fans, Hyunwoo talks about how he has been doing after his surgery. He tells them what he does these days and update about his health.

“ _Hyung_ , they want you to say 'cheese cheese cheese cheese'”

_“That...ugh...is there any other request?”_

“They all want you to say that”

Hyunwoo claims that it’ll be weird if he suddenly says that, and Kihyun understands to not ask anymore. But then in the end when he excuses himself, Hyunwoo fulfils his fans' wish by saying the legendary 'cheese'. Kihyun laughs really loud because of that.

“Ah, indeed. Shownu _Hyung_ is so funny.”

After the call, Kihyun continues his vlive for about ten minutes. He has a good time with the fans. Also, hearing Hyunwoo's voice really makes his mood better. He keeps complimenting the older, saying that he is cute and an amazing person, and really charming. He even says that he will upload dance cover after getting training from the main dancer.

Finishing the vlive, he asks their manager if he has any more schedule. When he gets a no, he then packs his stuff and follow the manager to go home. 

In the car, he gets a call from Hyunwoo.

“ _Hyung_ , you aren’t sleep yet?”

 _“I was watching your vlive and want to wait for you,”_ Kihyun smiles brightly. _“Are you coming home now?”_

“Yeah, I’m in the car. Do you need something? How about late-night snack? Should I buy tteokbokki?”

_“No, no, I don’t need anything. And I think I’ll skip snack.”_

“Alrighty. Then I’ll-”

_“Ah, actually I need something. And you have to come home fast for that.”_

“Do you want me to cook something?”

_“No”_

“So?”

_“Cuddle.”_

Kihyun blushes hard.

It’s really weird, he thinks. Hyunwoo only wants cuddle, not sleep together, but why is he blushing? Well, there is no exact answer to that, but everything with Hyunwoo can make him blush, it seems.

“Okay. I’ll be home fast. See you.”

_“Mmm..... Love you.....”_

-end

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good and fluffy enough? I have some ideas for more showki, hope I can start writing and finish them fast.  
> Thank you for reading!!! 💕


End file.
